plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blooming Heart
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Blooming Heart. (deflects projectiles) (blocks projectiles) |unlocked = USA: $6.99 EU: €6.99 CAN: $9.99 BRL: R$14,05 UK: £4.99 AU: $10.99 ID: Rp99,000 PHI: ₱315.77 MY: RM23.23 |costume1 = BloomingHeartCostume |costume2 = BloomingHeartCostume2 |box title = Blooming Heart |flavor text = Blooming Heart loves zombies. She gets guff from her fellow plants over it, but she stands firm. She's into zombies and makes no apologies about it.}} Blooming Heart is a special-edition lobbed-shot plant that was released for Valenbrainz 2016 in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She lobs hearts that deal more damage over time. She returns in Valenbrainz 2017. Seed packets for her are also sold in the store for real money. The player can buy the huge bundle, including Blooming Heart and 120 seed packets, allowing this plant to reach level 3 immediately. Origins She is based on the lamprocapnos, or the bleeding heart. Her name is a portmanteau of "bloom", the name for one or more flowers on a plant, and "bleeding heart". The bloom could refer to how her damage 'blooms' with every hit, meaning that every hit she does is stronger than the last. The heart in her name refers to the fact that she lobs hearts at zombies. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Blooming Heart will throw big projectiles at every zombie on screen, by dealing an amount of 10 normal damage shots initially, and increases 2 nds each time they hurt the same zombie. The maximum damage she can deal is 15 normal damage shots. Also, if a zombie is hurt by Blooming Hearts' Plant Food effect, it would bear more damage even when hurt through normal attack, which increases 1 normal damage shots each time. Level upgrades Strategies Blooming Heart draws great advantage in dealing large amounts of damage to strong zombies, and deals heavy splash damage when fed with Plant Food. She is well used in tandem with Shrinking Violet, as shrunken zombies are weaker and will take much more damage when Blooming Heart is used. However, take note that Blooming Heart's regular projectile does not deal splash damage. Thus, she is not a very ideal choice in Endless Zones, as when there are large hordes of zombies, Blooming Heart will not be able to handle all of them. Blooming Heart is not a good choice in Dark Ages, as Jester Zombies will deflect her projectiles, Wizard Zombies will turn her into sheep before she manages to deal heavy damage, and Zombie Kings will keep turning Peasant Zombies into Knight Zombies, thus nullifying Blooming Heart's increased damage. A great advantage is to use two or three Plant Food in large hordes for the effect of hearts growing in zombies for more damage. This can easily occur using Tile Turnip. Glitch In the 4.4.1 and 4.5.1 versions of the game, there was a particularly nasty glitch that could happen with Blooming Heart, where she would either deal no damage to a zombie, or make a zombie invincible, meaning they could only be killed by lawn mowers, instant-kill plants, Hypno-shroom, or Power Toss. Thus, it was a bad idea to plant too many Blooming Hearts, as planting more would just increase the risk of the glitch. Updating to version 4.6.1 also works, as this update patches this issue. However, this glitch could be used to the player's advantage if the player brings a Hypno-shroom, and hypnotizes the invincible zombie. Gallery Trivia *She has a limit of how much damage she deals, which is 4.5 normal damage shots, assuming she is on level 1. *She, Sap-fling, and Dusk Lobber are the only plants that have catapulting appendages but do not have the suffix "-pult." *Her idle animation involves her winking and blowing a flying kiss to her front, presumably at the zombies (based on her Almanac entry). *According to her sprites, there are unused fire sprites and pepper silhouettes (which may indicate that, aside from Sap-fling, Blooming Heart may also have been based on Pepper-pult). *She can sometimes start with maximum damage when planted. It is unknown if this is a bug, as her damage is supposed to increase with each projectile. *Her heart effect grows as she does more damage, with big hearts at her maximum damage. *She, Perfume-shroom, and Sweet Potato are only the plants that make hearts in gameplay. *She is the second plant to have a positive view on zombies. Hypno-shroom is the first (according to her entry in the Suburban Almanac). *She is one of three premium lobbed-shot plants, the others being Sap-fling and Apple Mortar. See also *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Sap-fling ru:Цветущее_Сердце Category:Premium plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Fast recharge plants